<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Regained Control by deans_samulet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035835">Regained Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_samulet/pseuds/deans_samulet'>deans_samulet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aftermath of Violence, Angst, Bobby Singer Lives, Crying, Dean Winchester Needs a Hug, Gen, Guilty Dean Winchester, Post-Mark of Cain (Supernatural), Sam Winchester Whump, Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:42:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30035835</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/deans_samulet/pseuds/deans_samulet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Mark of Cain took over Dean, Sam was the one who took the blow. Battered and bruised in the hospital lies Sam who went into a comatose state with slim to no chance of recovering. </p><p>With only thirty days left, Dean must decide what's next for his little brother with the help from Bobby and Castiel.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bobby Singer &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester &amp; Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean,” Sam said with his laptop and book in hand. “So, get this, there’s a werewolf terrorizing people in Nevada and…” He paused in his steps and placed the items on the table. His older brother was sitting on the table with a beer in hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked at Sam and gave a single nod. “Sounds boring, Sammy,” his voice held no emotion as if he was a robot. “I have a better idea.” He stood up and started walking towards his little brother, his movements mimicking someone who’s thirsty for</span>
  <em>
    <span> blood </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>death</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger brother walked towards him slowly. “Hey, you okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m great, little brother,” Dean replied before smiling, teeth and all. “Wanna play a game?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sam realized what was happening and walked backwards slowly until he was against the wall. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don’t care if it took over, I’m not going to hurt you. I promise. I’m still gonna try to save you. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stood face-to-face with his brother before he felt himself being lifted up by his throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel his throat constrict painfully. “Dean, you can snap out of this..” His voice was wheezy as if he was trying to get some air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, why would I do that?” Dean asked. “I feel better now than I’ve felt in a long, long time. And soon enough, I’ll feel free once I kill you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>At this point, Sam was trying to break free from his brother’s tight grip. His vision was swimming along with his hearing, but that didn’t stop the younger man from attempting to escape. Suddenly, he felt some pierce through his chest; it was a stabbing sensation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The last thing he saw before falling unconscious was a puddle of blood that was only growing. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Castiel was given a key to the bunker months ago in case he needed a place to stay. Found family was what he understood about the Winchester brothers. Despite the loss of his grace and being human, he enjoyed being useful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When the former angel walked inside the bunker, he wasn’t prepared for what he saw. Sam was unconscious in a puddle of blood and was beaten severely with a gunshot wound. He rushed down to the man and instantly checked for a pulse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The pulse was barely thumping under Castiel’s hand. He had a bad feeling as to what occurred, and he didn’t see Dean anywhere close by. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A week later</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean finds out what happened and more news that he doesn't want to hear.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was cured from the Mark of Cain from what appeared to be a lightning strike. He rubbed the recently cleaned arm to relieve the soreness. The entrance door opened and he was already aiming his gun, ready to shoot the possible intruder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean, you seem to be...yourself again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lowered his gun. “Cas? Where have you been?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel made his way down the stairs and sat across from him. “I was at the local hospital here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Are you sick or something?” The hunter asked, instantly standing on his feet. “I can make you some soup. Vegetable or chicken noodle?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Uh, no, I’m not sick,” Cas said. “I came to get some of Sam’s things.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean was already confused. “Okay, why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come with me, and you will find out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, if you insist. Y’know last time someone said that to me, I was sore for at least a week.” The hunter let out a soft smirk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel let out a slight huff before heading to Sam’s room. The angel grabbed a blanket, pillow, and packed bag of small objects. He sat down on the bed and massaged his temple. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Alright, it’s time to break the news. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked back to Dean, who was on the phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean shoved his phone in his pocket and leaned his head against the wall. “Cas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where is he?” The hunter asked. “Where is Sam?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The former angel looked away, unable to look Dean in the eyes. “The hospital. That’s where I’m taking you because he’s in rough shape.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll know more once we get there.”</span>
</p><p>_____</p><p>
  <span>For the older Winchester, the ride to the hospital was slower than that turtle Sam befriended as a toddler--he named it Bugsy. The only thing he was thinking about was every possibility that had landed his little brother in the hospital, and the only thing that managed to pull him from the trance happened to be Castiel patting his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas’ people skills haven’t been perfected yet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up from his trembling hands and faced the hospital sign. He scanned around the parking lot before stepping out. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I shouldn’t be here, but I don’t know why.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The former angel took the lead and walked him to the receptionist, a brown headed woman who appeared to be in Dean’s age range. “Hello, I have Dean Witsman; Sam’s older brother. We discussed bringing him over our cellular conversation.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, I can lead you to his room,” the woman stated, standing from her chair to greet Dean for the first time. “Hi, I’m Tilly. I’ve been keeping your brother’s visit on file. I can’t disclose anything with you because that’s against policy, but the doctor will explain what’s going on.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Dean thanked her as he found himself following her to the ICU area. They stopped at room five which was the farthest from everyone else. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’ll be here in a moment, okay?” She asked before walking back towards her desk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean started looking through the glass window and found himself unable to move at what he saw. His little brother was hooked on an IV, ventilator, heart monitor, E.K.G, and he was covered in bandages and bruises all over. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, flashbacks of being influenced by the Mark of Cain began to resurface. </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sam trying to cure him. Castiel holding him back from killing Sam. Dean trying to murder the both of them.</em>
  </b>
</p><p>
  <span>He struggled with his heart dropping to his feet and the large lump in his throat. “Cas,” he swallowed the emotion that was attempting to break out. “Did I--” He stumbled on the words? “Did I do this to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dean--”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t lie to me, man. Just don’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Castiel opened his mouth to answer when the doctor arrived. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello again, Castiel, I see you brought the patient’s brother,” the doctor greeted and turned to face Dean. “Um, I’m Dr. Scott Pavins, I’ve been looking after your brother.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean looked over to the doctor. “Why?” He gestured to the machines surrounding Sam. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sam’s lungs are severely damaged,” the doctor began. “He can’t breathe on his own and he’s braindead. We don’t know the source at this moment, but I do know that the trauma his body has endured is something that I wouldn’t wish upon my worst enemy. Two gun-related injuries were sustained on his right lung, nicking the heart. His vertebrae is broken, there’s some bleeding in his brain, and his skull was cracked in the frontal area.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hunter had to take a shuddering breath prior to asking, “Is there anyway you think he’ll recover?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If he does, it’ll be a miracle,” the doctor replied. “The most people let their loved ones on life support is a span of thirty-days. Since that’s the case, I’ll give you until then to decide what’s next.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Or what?” Dean asked, facing him as he felt his face turn red with new furry. “You’re going to pull the plug?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have a choice. We can make him as comfortable as possible, but do you really want him to be stuck in pain?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just go before I clock you out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas grabbed Dean’s arm gently to bring him back from the rage and glared at the doctor. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You better leave while you can. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When the doctor was out of sight, he let go of his friend’s arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Dean wiped his hand down his face. “Did I do this, Castiel?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I'm sorry." He finally answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How long has he been in here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cas cleared his throat. “Since the day before you were cured.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was a week ago, and you told me that he was safe.” Dean was getting angry, again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is safe here, and I couldn’t tell you then because that would’ve sent you spiraling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My brother is basically a vegetable. So tell me, how the fuck is that safe?” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. get it together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Bobby visits the bunker.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a day since Dean received the news about his little brother.Itfelt like everything around him was burning as if he was back in <span class="s-rg-t">Hell--this</span> time, it was his deepest hell. He jumped at the vibration coming from his pants pocket. Pulling his phone out, he noticed the caller I.D. and answered it. “Hey, Bobby.”<br/><br/>“Hey, idjit, it’s nice to know you’re alive.” Bobby greeted.  <br/><br/>“Sorry, thing’s been hectic lately.”<br/><br/>“I hear you,” the older man said. “Is Sam with you?”<br/><br/>Dean cleared his throat. “No, he’s in the hospital. He’s in pretty rough shape,” he coughed away a sob that was fighting to get ripped from his throat. “<span class="s-rg-t">Can</span> <span class="s-rg-t">you--can</span> you come over here? I’ll send the address. ”<br/><br/>“Sure, give me a little bit, okay?”<br/><br/>“<span class="s-rg-t">Mmmhm</span>, I’ll see you later.” He waited for the dial until he almost threw his phone on the table. Sitting at the same table, he pulled out his wallet and looked at the photo of him and his little brother. A lump in his throat was swelling bigger, and he decided that he wasn’t allowed to break; he wasn’t allowed the luxury of losing to his emotions, not since he was the reason behind Sam’s condition.  <br/><br/>Alas, he couldn’t help but smile when he started remembering some genuine memories with Sam.  <br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">~</span><br/><br/><strong> <em> December 25, 2011 </em> </strong><br/><br/><em> Dean walked into Bobby’s cabin with a bag in his hand and instantly went to the kitchen where Bobby was cooking.  Christmas with Bobby made the older man glad to see his boys alive for another </em><em>holiday. </em><br/><br/><em> “Heya, Bobby, what are you cooking?”   </em><br/><br/><em> Bobby smiled and turned to the younger man. “I’m cooking a turkey meal and some Sam-friendly food.” </em><br/><br/><em> The younger man scoffed playfully before looking over the room. “Where is he anyway?” </em><br/><br/><em> “He’s in the guest room. He seems off. ”  </em><br/><br/><em> Dean nodded and made his way into the guest room, only to find Sam staring at the wall with an empty expression on his face.   </em><br/><br/><em> “Hey, Sammy,” he said. “It’s Christmas.” </em><br/><br/><em> “Yeah, it is.” Sam replied, still staring at the wall.   </em><br/><br/><em> The older hunter sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Sam’s shoulder, pulling him into a side hug which the younger brother relaxed to.   </em><br/><br/><em> “I don’t know why I’m down.” </em><br/><br/><em> “I think I can help with that,” Dean smiled and handed Sam a wrapped gift. “Open it.”   </em><br/><br/><em> Sam unwrapped the box and opened it, revealing a small knife and an envelope. He smiled and leaned his head against Dean’s shoulder. “Thanks, Dean.” </em><br/><br/><em> “Don’t thank me, kid brother.” Dean kissed Sam’s head before standing. “Come on, let’s go downstairs.”   </em><br/><br/><em> “Okay.” </em><br/><br/><span class="s-rg-t">~</span><br/><br/>Dean was lost in thought until he heard pounding on the door, causing him to jump up. He made a beeline to the door and opened it slowly. It was <span class="s-rg-t">Bobby--thank</span> goodness.<br/><br/>“Hey, idjit.” The older man pulled Dean into a tight hug and held him until pulling away.  <br/><br/>“You might want a beer or two.” Dean insisted before leading to the kitchen.  <br/><br/>Bobby knew deep down when Dean offered beer, it only meant bad news. “Kid, whatever is going on with Sam, we can reverse it.”<br/><br/>The younger hunter shook his head. “Not this time,” he took a huge swig of the beer. “ You know about the Mark of <span class="s-rg-t">Cain--Old</span> Testament? ”<br/><br/>“Yeah, do I look stupid?”<br/><br/>“I was given that as a gift and it went south. I tried to control it, man, I really did. ” <br/><br/>The older man nodded and hesitated before asking, “What happened, Dean? ”<br/><br/>“I lost control,” Dean answered. “ I hurt him, Bobby. I hurt him pretty bad. ” <br/><br/>“We can figure it out.”<br/><br/>The young hunter sighed. “The doctor said if I didn’t make a decision by the end of the month, he’s going to pull the plug.”  <br/><br/>“Damn it,” Bobby cursed before gulping some beer. “ I can research for someone that can help. ” <br/><br/>“Yeah.” Dean sniffed as an attempt to keep his emotions in check. He didn’t want to break now, not in front of his father figure.  <em>You don't get to cry, not after what you did to Sammy.</em><br/><br/>“I don’t know about you, but I’m staying here.”  <br/><br/>“I already know.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. downhill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dean gets bad news. Bobby visits Sam in the Hospital.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also TW for slight suicide thoughts/ideation. It's small but it's there.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Castiel wished he had his grace. He’d give anything to be able to heal Sam from his wounds and not have to watch him waste away. Sam wasn’t getting any better; in fact, he was actually getting worse. </p><p>“He has a fever that’s starting to rise,” the doctor told him, writing on his clipboard. “It appears that he has an infection somewhere. I’ll order some tests.” </p><p>Cas nodded, staring at the rise and fall of his friend’s chest with help by the ventilation. He pulled out his phone and dialed Dean’s number and hoped that Dean would answer. The phone rang once. </p><p>“Cas?” Dean’s voice was tired and hoarse. </p><p>“Dean, I need you here.” </p><p>“What’s happening?”</p><p>The newly human sighed. “Sam got worse. He’s starting to get a fever, and they think that he has some sort of infection.”</p><p>“Fuck..okay, I’ll be there soon with Bobby.” </p><p>The former angel nodded and hung up his phone before caressing Sam’s head. “Don’t leave, Sam. We need you here. Dean needs you here.”</p><p>The only thing that broke the silence was the heart monitor and the ventilator. </p><hr/><p>When Dean dragged Bobby to the hospital and straight to Sam’s room, the older man wasn’t prepared for what he saw. He turned to Dean before turning to Castiel. </p><p>“I can’t heal him,” Castiel explained, sorrow and regret filling his voice. “I’m no longer an angel.” </p><p>Dean sat in the chair next to the bed and instantly squeezed Sam’s hand; it was cold, too cold for his liking. “Sam doesn’t like being cold.” He caressed his hand across his little brother’s hair slowly as if he was afraid to harm him anymore which was exactly what he was afraid of. </p><p>“If I have to pull the plug, promise me something.”</p><p>Cas and Bobby looked at each other then turned back to the older brother. “What?” They asked in unison. </p><p>“Plan two funerals,” Dean said, “Not just one.” </p><p>“No can do, boy.” Bobby declined the request without hesitation. He couldn’t handle losing both of <em>his</em> boys. </p><p>“Cas--” </p><p>“No, Dean. I’m not losing my friends--my <em>brothers</em>.” Castiel insisted. </p><p>Dean wiped his face with his free hand. “I need to figure out how to help him recover from this. He has to come back, he doesn't have a choice. He can’t just check out on me, not like this.”</p><p><em>Screw it,</em> Castiel thought before placing a hand under Dean’s chin, making the hunter look at him. “Look at me, Dean Winchester, I will find a way to heal your brother.You will have a chance to make things right with him, and that’s a promise.” </p><p>When Castiel had his mind onto something, he<strong><em> never</em></strong> forgot about it. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>